


Fifty

by autumntea



Category: One Piece
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, canon and aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the quickest moments can have meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentence challenge I do when I need to warmup/can't think of anything to write!

#01 - Ring - The ring of fire around the brothers burns and Luffy tries not to cry, confident that his big brother would get them out of this situation somehow.

#02 - Hero - "I can't believe you got Ace to dress up as Robin, Luf- Sorry, I mean Batman."

#03 - Memory - They cared more about making new memories, not focusing on the old, bad times.

#04 - Box - "DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE ACE, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR PRESENT!"

#05 - Run - Both teens couldn't help the jubilant laughs that escaped their lips as they ran together.

#06 - Hurricane - Ace successfully dodged the hurricane of rubber fists, much to Luffy's frustration.

#07 - Wings - As pure white feathers fill the spaces between his fingers, Ace watches in fascination as Luffy leans into his touch and his large wings relax.

#08 - Cold - The nights where Luffy would crawl into his bed, tangle his legs with Ace's, and bury his nose into Ace's neck were why the older teen loved the cold.

#09 - Red - Years later, Luffy could still see the red of Ace's blood stain his hands.

#10 - Drink - "You promise you'll make meat if I drink this?"

#11 - Midnight - Unknowingly the clock struck midnight, Ace and Luffy quietly walking the city streets hand in hand.

#12 - Temptation - Ace tried his hardest not to give into temptation, but the little kisses along his jaw and the nibbles at his ear were too much.

#13 - View - "You shouldn't have pick up your stuff so fast Lu; I was enjoying the view."

#14 - Music - Hips grind together as bodies press closely, Luffy singing along with the music lowly in Ace's ear.

#15 - Silk - The silk sheets were smooth against Ace's bare skin as he pulls a sleeping Luffy closer into his chest.

#16 - Cover - "You can come out Luffy, it's all clear."

#17 - Promise - "Ne Ace, wanna get married?"

#18 - Dream - After they accomplished their dreams they would always come back to each other.

#19 - Candle - "Don't think I don't see you blowing out your candle so you don't have to leave yet, idiot."

#20 - Talent - Ace blushes and hides his face in his hands as Luffy shows how talented his hips are.

#21 - Silence - The silence was unnatural and uncomfortable, but all Ace could do was sit in the silence and hold Luffy's hand until he woke up.

#22 - Journey - Ace had seen a lot of things on the Grand Line, but nothing was amazing as Luffy was.

#23 - Fire - A fire rushed though Ace and it had everything to do with the mischievous smirk Luffy was sending him as he straddled Ace's hips and nothing to do with his devil fruit.

#24 - Strength - Luffy keeps his head up high because he now has the strength to become the pirate king like Ace thought he could.

#25 - Mask - Ace takes the masquerade mask off of Luffy's face when they aren't under scrutinizing eyes and places a kiss on his lips.

#26 - Ice - When their lips part, Luffy grins cheekily and extends his tongue to show off the ice cube that he had stolen from Ace's mouth.

#27 - Fall - Every time he fell, Luffy could always count on Ace to catch him.

#28 - Forgotten - Ace started apologizing as a soaking wet Luffy walked into their apartment and tried to explain that he had fallen asleep.

#29 - Dance - "Not everyone is naturally great at dancing like you are, Lu."

#30 - Body - Luffy sighs in sleepy content when he feels a warm, muscular, and familiar body crawl in bed with him.

#31 - Sacred - On quiet days Luffy traces the burn scar on his chest and stares out into sea.

#32 - Farewells - No matter how far Luffy was from Ace nothing could separate them forever; not even death.

#33 - World - When Ace planned to travel the world, having a scrawny, owl-eyed teen tag along wasn't involved in his plan but he accepted him fully.

#34 - Formal - The suits they had been forced into stood no chance once Luffy saw Ace across the room and started running.

#35 - Fever - Ace's fever didn't stop Luffy from crawling into Ace's bed and whispering stories and lullabies to the older boy until he fell asleep.

#36 - Laugh - When he heard Luffy's laughter for the first time in three years, everything in Ace's world seemed to get brighter.

#37 - Lies - Ace was a good liar, except when it came to Luffy.

#38 - Forever - They didn't need to say it to know they would be with one another until forever ended.

#39 - Overwhelmed - Ace appreciated the soothing, small hand running though his hair as he tried to calm himself down.

#40 - Whisper - "I need you."

#41 - Wait - Luffy whined impatiently as Ace's lips hovered over his.

#42 - Talk - Their body language did all of the talking while their lips were too occupied.

#43 - Search - "You don't get it Marco, I'm never going to give up until I find him again."

#44 - Hope - Ace never felt greater hope than when Luffy said that he needed the older boy.

#45 - Eclipse - Ace lies down on the deck of the Moby Deck and feels like Luffy is watching the eclipse with him, even if they are miles and miles and miles away from each other.

#46 - Gravity - The world was heavy on Ace's shoulders, but Luffy was always there to lighten the load.

#47 - Highway - They drive down the highway quickly, free from all of their burdens completely disappearing if even for a moment.

#48 - Unknown - Luffy didn't know a lot of things, but that was okay but Ace knew a lot.

#49 - Lock - Ace struggled with the lock as he frantically kissed his younger, impatient boyfriend.

#50 - Breathe - Ace falls from Luffy's arms, a bloody, unbreathing mess, and Luffy forgets how to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

#01 - Comfort - Luffy shuffles closer to his older brother after the older kissed his tears away, seeking greater comfort.

#02 - Kiss - It was like electricity every time their lips met and Ace never wanted the sparks to leave.

#03 - Soft - Luffy giggles and burries his face into Ace's stomach, loving the unbelievably soft side Ace hid under his tough exterior.

#04 - Pain - Luffy shudders in pain but its not because of the burn wound on his chest or the countless other wounds on his skin; its due to a wound that would never heal, invisible to the human eye but wrenched open the moment Ace took the fist of magma meant for him.

#05 - Potatoes - Ace really hadn't expected the potato he was peeling to go up in flames, but then again he hadn't expecting Luffy to come up behind him with a sleepy "good morning" and a kiss to the neck.

#06 - Rain - Ace's favorite mornings were the ones where the rain would wake him up, only to find Luffy's limbs tangled with his and the younger's face burried in his neck, but then again every morning with Luffy was automatically one of Ace's favorites.

#07 - Chocolate - Luffy couldn't help the warm feeling that bubbled inside of him when he saw the bright flush on Ace's cheeks and it didn't have anything to do with the chocolate he had just licked from the older teen's fingers.

#08 - Happiness - Ace knew of true happiness the moment Luffy and his nakama were all by his side at once.

#09 - Telephone - Nami decided playing the game of telephone was a wise decision once the message was whispered in her ear before she announced it to the whole group: "Ace wants to marry Luffy!"

#10 - Ears - Ace wasn't sensitive in a lot of places like Luffy, but the young adult took pride in knowing that his boyfriend had very sensitive ears.

#11 - Name - The name was said so quietly that Ace almost didn't hear it but as soon as the name clicked in his mind his legs were moving and he was dragging the frightened, amnesiac Luffy away from the dark area and reassuring him that he would be okay in an equally quiet whisper.

#12 - Sensual - Their hands moved slowly, exploring every inch of the others body, attentive to what would make the other feel the best.

#13 - Death - The freckled God of Death gulps shakily when he sees that the next soul he is to lead into the afterlife is the young, happy, but tired teen with a big smile and even bigger dreams he had watched and interacted with for the past few months; the one who had a terminal illness and got Ace's heart beating in ways the shinigami didn't know were possible anymore.

#14 - Sex - Luffy growls and rolls his hips as he rides Ace, enjoying every sound he can extract from the stubborn man's lips.

#15 - Touch - The trail Ace's fingers leave on Luffy's skin feel like fire and the younger wonders if it has anything to do with Ace's devil fruit.

#16 - Weakness - The words died in Ace's throat and the older felt his resolve shatter into a million little pieces when Luffy's big blue puppy dog eyes met his.

#17 - Tears - Ace let his relieved tears fall as he clutches his younger brother as close as possible, the reality of having almost lost Luffy overwhelming.

#18 - Speed - Sometimes Ace would remember that Luffy's legs were shorter than his and slowed down a bit so he could still hold Luffy's hand on the way to school.

#19 - Wind - Luffy groaned sadly as the wind blew away the leaf pile he had been building, but decided that it was perfectly fine because the moment he started rebuilding it, Ace came out from his house and crossed the street to help his younger neighbor play in the brown and orange leaves.

#20 - Freedom - Ace holds Luffy's smaller hand in his own with Sabo at his side as their ship finally raises anchor and the endless freedom of the sea calls for the three restless souls.

#21 - Life - No regrets, they had promised and even if he wasn't living anymore, Ace truly had no more regrets as he watched his younger brother claim the One Piece and officially become Pirate King.

#22 - Jealousy - "I'm not...jealous of Hammock; she just needs to learn that you're never going to marry her and you're with me before I rearrange her face."

#23 - Hands - Luffy held Ace's clasped hands to his forehead tightly, before he takes one of the hands and kisses the palm, silently telling his soulmate to be safe.

#24 - Taste - Luffy left a unique taste on Ace's tongue that made the man high.

#25 - Devotion - The loyalty and utter dedication and devotion that shined in Luffy's eyes left Ace feeling weak in the knees.

#26 - Forever - "Silly Ace, I'll love you forever and ever and you can't change that!" Luffy had exclaimed years and years ago but meant it even still.

#27 - Blood - Luffy laughed with a pained wheeze and brought his bloody fingers to Ace's freckled cheek, his eyes gradually getting farther away as he whispers in a broken voice; "Forever and ever... Don't forget that, Ace."

#28 - Sickness - "I just wanted to kiss you, I didn't know you would get sick!"

#29 - Melody - Ace played the melody on his guitar expertly, feeling pleased when Luffy started singing along.

#30 - Star - Luffy groans in pain as he rolls onto his back next to Ace, grasping the others limp hand as tight as his weak body can as the stars shine above, silently wishing the two young men a safe journey into the unknown.

#31 - Home - Luffy feels comforted in Ace's strong arms, knowing that even in the most dangerous place, with Ace he was at home.

#32 - Confusion - The confused expression on Luffy's face only deepened when his brother stuttered and his face turned bright red.

#33 - Fear - Luffy's greatest fear was being alone, but because of Ace, he wasn't alone anymore.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder - No matter his age, if there was a thunderstorm during the night, Ace never doubted that he would wake up with Luffy in his bed the next morning.

#35 - Bonds - The first night without Ace was hard for Luffy, but he knew that no matter how far Ace was, they would always meet again and that nothing could tarnish their bond.

#36 - Market - "Luffy, I sent you to get a few things... Ace wasn't on the list."

#37 - Technology - Rogue sent Roger an amused look the moment she heard her son enter the house with a happy laugh and a playful scold to his boyfriend over the phone.

#38 - Gift - "Hm... You don't have to give ne anything... You're more than enough, Lu."

#39 - Smile - Luffy decided he loved seeing Ace smile the moment he caught the older boy talking to another boy about pirates; he also decided then that he wanted to see Ace smile even more.

#40 - Innocence - Ace glared viciously at the people with wandering eyes, pulling his innocence and adorable boyfriend closer.

#41 - Completion - A joyous sound escaped Luffy's lips and he tossed his controller to the side before he threw his arms around his brother's neck as the two beat the last impossible level that was keeping them from victory.

#42 - Clouds - "Luffy, every cloud looks like meat to you."

#43 - Sky - The sky cried and soaked the two throughly, but Ace and Luffy didn't bother moving, too focused on finally being together again, their lips connected.

#44 - Heaven - The angel's lips curved sweetly as he took Ace's hand in his own and Ace still had trouble believing that someone like his angelic little brother was even possible.

#45 - Hell - Ace couldn't feel anything but pure fear the moment he was handed the paper that announced that his little brother was in Impel Down.

#46 - Sun - The sun was warm on their skin as they laid in their skin, holding hands.

#47 - Moon - The day turned turned colder when the moon came up, Luffy and Ace curled up in one another to avoid the cold.

#48 - Waves - Luffy squeals and grabs onto Ace's shoulder as the older picks him up with ease, running the two further into the ocean.

#49 - Hair - Tinier calloused hands tangle in Ace's dark hair when the freckled male sucks and bites on Luffy's sensitive neck that was slowly becoming covered in hickies.

#50 - Supernova - When he heard about the Eleven Supernovas and saw his brother and his first mate amongst other faces, Ace grinned and hoped the other 9 knew what they were in for.


End file.
